What She Called the Healer
by Yoga Girl
Summary: Ron leaves on an important mission that could leave him dead, and refuses to let Hermione come. After a night of mourning at the Hog's Head, a rather surprising character ends up saving her. Just another DRAMIONE! T for later content.
1. Drunk and Lonely

_I always thought Hermione and Draco would be sexy together… well, actually, first it was Harry and Draco but I think that would be just a LITTLE weird. XD So this is my Dramione Fanfic. Enjoy._

Hermione looked at Ron with tears in her eyes. "Why, Ron?" She whispered. His face reddened in the moonlight. "The Ministry needs me to go, Hermione, what do you want from me?" She swallowed convulsively. "I want you to stay here! It's only been a year after we're married and you're leaving on a year long journey! Why can't I at least come with you?" She pled for the third time.

Ron looked pained. "I can't quit. I'm sorry, but I need to do this job. You'll be safe. Harry promised to check in on you, and I'll write all the time."

Hermione felt a couple of tears cascade down her cheeks. Then she took an angry step forward. "FINE! Go travel with your Ministry pals, Ronald! If you choose them over me, then fine!" She screamed, and turned her back on him.

"Hermione, if you'd like, I _could_ try and quit…,"

"NO! GO!" She shrieked, flipping to face him. His blue eyes watered up. "I love you," he muttered, and walked over to give her a kiss. She turned her head bitterly, tears still streaming from her eyes. He hesitated with the cold radiating from Hermione, then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye." He whispered, and grabbed his suitcase.

Soon, with the swift breeze of the door opening, he was gone. Hermione was alone in the house. She cried for a minute, just standing there. Ron was really going on that trip. It was a dangerous one, at that. One he may never return from.

She wouldn't be taking it so harshly if it _wasn't_ so dangerous, but it would be lucky if he didn't die doing it. He tried to pass it off as easy, nothing to worry about, when it was despicably opposite.

Ron was off to face a new group of mass murderers, who worshiped Voldemort and were almost as bad. Hermione was surprised Harry wasn't going. Apparently Harry was staying to protect Ginny, and his new baby, James.

Sniffling, Hermione threw on her robe, along with a scarf. She slammed the door open and close, and the snow glittered with the moonlight. All she could think about was how bad it would be if Ron never _did_ come back. She would die with grief. For a moment, she pictured him dead, like Harry had been, supposedly, during the war. It was utterly terrible, and she Apparated on the spot, feeling dread well in her chest.

She popped up right next to the door of the Hog's Head. It was exceedingly cheerful in London – Christmas trees, and lights.

"Happy Christmas," A voice said. Hermione nodded in acknowledgment and entered the bar, which was filled with wizards and witches. She immediately took a secluded seat in the corner.

She ordered a mug of fire whisky, and then sat, her face still covered with tears of regret and pain of arguing with her husband. Her whole dream had been to forget all the horror the group of three had witnessed and been in to give into the simple life. Hermione wanted to settle down with Ron, have a family, and be able to kiss her family goodnight.

_But look where I am_, she thought bitterly. _No family except for my husband, who is in mortal combat and I can't even help him_.

The large glass of whiskey arrived, and Hermione took long, hearty gulps, her throat burning intensely with the heat of it. She swallowed and cried. No one paid any attention. No one could see her. She was practically sheathed in darkness as she drank down the first mug… then the next…. And soon, she found that she was swaying in her seat, tears and small sobs making her hiccup in the seat.

"One more please," She told a passing waiter, and he eyed her. "Miss, you look a little bit drunk. Maybe you should wait…," But he trailed off as Hermione glared at him. "Right away," He sighed.

She drank yet again, until she'd reached her sixth mug of fire whiskey. Most of the pain had disappeared, and she felt strangely high and giddy. A random wizard passed, and she tugged on his robes lightly. He stopped in surprise, and Hermione said, "Aren't… aren't you that… that guy in that movie… um… what was it called…?" The wizard yanked himself from the slurring woman's grip and walked briskly away, unsettled.

Hermione choked on sobs. "Come back… I'm so… so lonely!" She cried, her words coming out as a long slur.

"Granger?" A voice asked, surprised. Hermione looked up, bleary eyed, at a face she recognized. "Draco Malfoy…?" She spluttered, her heart thumping irregularly. "Is that really… really you?"

Draco looked at the drunken woman sitting in the shadows. Her brown hair was in disarray, her face tear-stained. Her eyes were blurry, her hands shaking around what looked to be a… third…? A third bottle of what seemed to be fire whiskey.

Draco sat down at the empty stool. "Where's Weasly, then?" He asked. He tried to keep the sneer off his face, from his voice. But it was difficult while sitting right next to the mudblood.

Hermione noticed, even through her dazed state, that Draco had matured. The planes of his jaw had hardened, and he had stubble all on his cheekbones. He didn't seem to know she had be-wed Ron.

"He's… gone…," She slurred, and then tipped a little. Draco's hand involuntarily went to catch her from dropping, though he told himself it was because he owed Weasly and Potter for saving his life.

Hermione seemed to bore a hole through Draco before breaking into sobs. "He's really gone…," She cried. "He won't… won't come back!"

Before he could help himself, Draco felt pity. He acted on a hunch, on a very, very, regretfull decision. "C'mon, Granger, you can't stay here all night. I'll bring you to my house for coffee." He said. _Maybe it'll sober you up, _he thought, as he helped her off of the stool. To put off his rue of the stupidity, he thought again,_Well, they did save me _twice_._

_So, did you like it? Did you not? All you have to do is simply click that green button under this to REVIEW, and it will make my day!_


	2. Christmas Tree

_Hello's to everyone! Hope you ENJOY!!!_

Draco had to support most of her weight as they made their way to the car. She was still sobbing as they went. "…Ron… he went to…. HE'S GONE!" Hermione's outburst of agony startled him as he helped her to the side of the entrance.

"We're going to Apparate to my house," Draco said, and grabbed her arm. "Okay…," She sniffled, and with a quick thought of home, the darkness engulfed them and they were forced into vacuum tight space.

Landing hard on his feet Draco almost dropped Hermione, who was totally limp now. Groaning, he pulled her over to the couch, where she fell into a fetal position. "Th-thanks….," Hermione stuttered. She was out like a light then, and Draco was somewhat surprised that the mudblood would get this way at all… never knew she was a drinker.

But as she slept, he found himself studying her. Her mousy brown hair had evolved into shiny curls, her eyes widened with longer lashes that sparkled with unshed tears.

Draco sat in the darkness, not bothering with the lights. She could sleep here until the morning, when she could go home or to Potter's house, he thought. It wouldn't matter to him.

He fell into sleep soon after that one thought.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hermione woke to the sound of coffee. She stirred on the couch, and as soon as she moved, her head burst into pain. Sitting up gingerly, she looked around, startled at first where she was. She didn't remember being in this place. Her first reaction was panic.

Then, as her eyes scanned the surroundings, they set upon a man looking out the window. He had blond hair, the kind Hermione remembered well, and the same lines of a sneer on his face. Draco Malfoy.

Bits and pieces of the night before flashed before her as she looked at him. It kept her from pulling out her wand and cursing him for kidnapping her.

"Morning," He said in a strained voice, turning his blue eyes on Hermione, who was still frozen on the cushions of the couch. She felt her heart quiver with some emotion. "You should have sent me home," She said coldly, standing up. Her coat was on the coat rack by the door. She made her way over there, her head pounding rather painfully.

"You were about to pass out. I doubt you could have even made it home." He said, just as harshly. He looked regretful now, wishing he hadn't even talked to Hermione.

But she just grabbed her jacket. "Well thank you," She said, keeping her voice sane. "but I'll be getting home now."

"You kept saying Weasley is gone. Leave you, did he?"

That made Hermione freeze with her hand on the door knob. She turned slowly to face him. "I suppose it doesn't matter to a pureblood such as yourself." She said, remembering the many instances where he called her a mudblood.

Draco's face twitched for just a second into apology, but then returned to a sneer. "Not really. Just wondering if the Ministry fired him, yet."

Hermione took a step away from the door, anger lapping at her stomach. "Excuse me?" She asked angrily. Draco grimaced. "He's a mess to society." He said, ranting about how much he loathed Weasley. "Doesn't belong in the Ministry at all." Hermione drew her wand, and stepped right up to Draco, her face contorted with rage.

He felt pretty useless, as his wand was on the opposite counter. He sneered down at her. "For your information, _Malfoy_, he's an Auror, and he's risking his life to save your skinny ass, as you decided _not_ to help the Ministry. Still a Death Eater, are you?" Hermione asked, and Malfoy swallowed as the tip of her wand pressed more into his throat.

"I'm not an Auror," he protested. She sharply pulled her wand back. "Good reason, too," She whispered angrily.

Hermione was furious. She stormed out through the door, not even pretending to slam it. AS soon as she reached his doorstep, she Apparated, thinking of Harry.

She was thrown onto the doorstop of Harry's home, where he lived in London with Ginny. She rapped on the door three times, hugging herself loosely, trying to get rid of the disgust in her stomach. How could she let Draco even _try _to help her? He was just a useless git with no life.

The door opened to the smell of Christmas cookies. Hermione looked at Ginny, who smiled widely. "Hermione!" She squealed, and hugged her tightly. "Come in, we're making cookies." She said, pulling back. Hermione smiled and walked in, where Harry was sitting with an infant on his lap. James looked up at her and grinned toothlessly. She couldn't help but smile again at that.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said, and handed the baby off to Ginny to hug Hermione. She hugged back, and as she pulled away she looked at the decorated home Harry now lived in. The tree was decorated and bright, candles were lit, and the smells wafted through the air. All together it was a pleasant effect, warm.

"No offense, Hermione, but you look awful," he said, appraising her. "Did you get any sleep last night?" Guarded, she grinned in a forced way. "Yeah, plenty. Thanks for the compliment."

Harry shrugged. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked quietly, his eyes still looking warily at her. She nodded impatiently. "Honestly, I'm fine. I came to see James and visit you two. Ron left for… for the hunt, so I'm just a bit lonely."

He sighed. "I should have gone… Ron left you?" He asked tensely. Hermione nodded. "Yeah. It's okay though… those cookies smell good," She changed the subject. Ginny was now just as cautious, but she smiled. "Feel free to take some, there are plenty. The whole family is visiting today, actually, so you're just early."

Hermione hid her blush. She had forgotten all about the family get together, and felt guilty.

Ginny offered James, who giggled and cocked his head with curiosity. Hermione took him in her arms, where his brown eyes looked up at her, full of humor. "He's got Sirius blood in him Harry," She laughed. Ginny grinned at him. "Told you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Sure. James is exactly like my father though." He said, smiling down at the baby. He wiggled in Hermione's arms before bursting into a peel of crying.

"Oh no, what did I do…," Hermione muttered, and James's looked at her with tear-filled eyes.

"Oh, those are his crocodile tears when he wants attention. James, stop it…," Ginny murmured, which caused a small smile to appear on the infant's face.

The day passed rather quickly, and Hermione had locked up the memories for later, so she was really trying to enjoy herself as the whole family emerged hours later.

Bill, Fleur, Ted (whom Bill and Fleur had stay with them), Molly, Arthur, George, and even Hagrid, who picked me up off my feet in a bear hug that choked off all airways arrived. Percy came later, looking awkward still, probably guilty of his actions previously.

George had regained his humor, and now sat with Hermione in a separate corner. "Ron left, huh? Little git." He muttered before grinning. Hermione had long grown accustomed to the gaping hole on the side of his head. "You can get a place with us at the burrow, if you want," He said evilly. George hadn't had much luck with the ladies since he'd attained the hole in his head, so he was still a lonely man at the burrow. He even lived with his mom.

Hermione grinned. "Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass."

The day soon turned to night, and people began to leave. When it was only Hagrid (who was supremely interested in James, still laughing along with the child's giggling) and Harry with Ginny, Hermione decided she should probably go.

"It was nice seeing you, Harry, Ginny," She said, standing up. "but I'll probably head home now."

Ginny walked up with James. "There's always room here. We'd be happy if you'd stay with us," She said, looking up at Harry, who had come over, his arm around Ginny's waist.

Hermione longed to be in a warm home like this, but she smiled regretfully. "It's alright. I have a tree to decorate," She said. Ginny and Harry exchanged a worried glance… they knew her too well. "Well, we'll always be here if you need us…," Ginny said slowly. Hermione nodded. "Thanks, guys," She said, and waved to little James before disappearing into the darkness.

She landed in the dark loneliness of her home with Ron. It was cold, with a bare Christmas tree in the corner. He wouldn't even be home for Christmas.

The thought made Hermione tear up, and she shuddered into the chair, feeling tears silently making their way down her face, illuminated by the moon streaming through the window onto the place she sat.

Visions of a little red haired boy trying to put the star on the tree made Hermione's heart lurch. Then, before she could stop herself, the image of Ron picking up their child to the top of the tree played in her head.

Hermione sobbed again. All she'd wanted was to be with Ron for Christmas. Maybe even settle with a family eventually. Even if Ron did come back, how changed would he be?

She cried in the lonely darkness of a home. There wouldn't really be a decorated tree this Christmas.

_=] If you liked the story, make sure and press that green button to ReVieW. This story was inspired by the song Breaking the Habit._


	3. A Solemn Truce

_Heya, I guess there is NOTHING to say. XD So, Enjoy!_

Hermione was still crying when she heard a couple of raps on the door. Fearing that it was Harry, she pointed at her face, whispered a spell, and hoped that her eyes looked normal.

She opened the door, and then jumped in surprise. There stood Draco, shivering in the cold. He looked unhappy. "You left your coat at my house, Granger," He said, and held it out.

Hermione, truly surprised by this unexpected act of kindness, cautiously took it.

"Mind if I come in for a second?" Draco asked awkwardly. Hermione bit her lip. Stepping back, he walked in, his boots trailing a bit of snow. "Thanks," he said, and she nodded curtly. "Coffee?" She asked, and flicked her wand at the fireplace, which immediately lit to a warm atmosphere.

Draco looked at her. "Well… I actually didn't plan on staying long," He said. But Hermione waved her wand at the kitchen. The ingredients began to fix themselves, and she sat down on the sofa.

Draco stood, unsure of what to do, as he looked at her. She looked distressed, and the house seemed awfully bare for the Christmas holiday.

"You can sit, Malfoy."

He sat gingerly on a brown chair.

They sat in awkward silence for a minute before Draco spoke in a generally quiet voice. "I didn't mean to offend you, Granger," He said.

Hermione was so surprised that she had to swallow back tears again. As emotional as she was, she wasn't sure if she could handle more sensitivity in her direction.

"I think I said the most of it, today," She sighed. But when she looked up, Draco was looking at the fire. His blue eyes reflected it like a broken mirror, and his lips were turned down thoughtfully. For once, he was a normal wizard, and he was struggling with what to say.

"I didn't just mean today, Hermione."

Hermione's arms rose with goosebumps. Had he _really_ said her first name?

"I guess I was kind of…," He trailed off, and looked at Hermione with eyes she'd never seen before. They were… "lonely," He finished in a sort of cough. He glanced once more at her before turning back to gaze at the fire. "Anyhow, I just wanted to apologize for calling you a mudblood."

He looked sincere. It was the first in Hermione's whole life she'd seen him look truly sullen to his words – without the sneer.

"Sorry for what I said, then," Hermione whispered. Before she could stop them, the tears released, and they brimmed over her lids. She went to wipe at them as Draco looked. His face softened the slightest bit. "I deserved it," He said. Hermione actually had to grin as he smiled. Nothing she'd ever seen compared to the surprise. Except for when Harry had revealed himself from under the cloak so many years ago, after he had supposedly been dead.

There was another awkward silence, and once again Draco broke it. He felt almost… relieved. He had never told anyone this. Even his closest friends.

"Why the Christmas cheer?" He asked sarcastically, looking around. Hermione blushed. "Well, I was kind of planning on doing it with… with friends. But I think I'll keep it like this after all."

"Not meaning to pry or anything… but shouldn't you get some spirit in the house?" He asked, motioning to the walls, which were basically empty.

"I… I don't think I really want to. If you must know… I'm a bit lonely myself. I don't think it will make me any happier."

Draco thought to himself about this. "Well, I'm a lonely bloke… and you're lonely… maybe we could chat some time, Granger?" He said it with a touch of humor.

Something had been lifted from the atmosphere with those simple words. Hermione slowly smiled. "Yeah… that would be great." She said, and found it was the truth. Draco was a changed man. She had never expected to befriend an enemy, but here she was, lonely with lonelier, and it all just added up well.

"How about tomorrow, then?" Malfoy asked with a slight grin.

"That sounds fine." Hermione said. Draco stood up. "I'll see you around seven, then." He said, and held out his hand. Hermione – as taken aback she was – took it. They shook, and it was like the strangest truce she'd ever witnessed. She almost giggled out loud with that realization.

He turned to leave, but at the doorway he stopped. "Oh, and you _may_ want to turn the coffee off." He said. Hermione gasped. "Oh, crap!" She muttered. "Goodbye," She called as she sprinted to the overflowing coffee pot.

The door open and shut as Hermione mopped up the mess manually.

Later that night, she pulled the covers up to her chin, feeling happy. It was a huge relief to know she wouldn't be _lonely_ this holiday.

_Was it okay? Decent? It was a bit short…but make sure to send in that ReViEw!!!_


	4. How a Muggle Does It

_Hello, hello… sorry I haven't updated in like… a week or something like that. Internet hates me.__ I'll update as much as possible, but school has now started for me and it's getting difficult between homework. Anyhow, enjoy!!!_

Draco woke up feeling strange. For the first couple of seconds, he believed it was just because of something he ate. But as he absorbed the feeling, he began to realize it was the strange sensation of relief and slight happiness. And a second after that the day before flew at him. He sat up, looking around his bedroom. It was cold in expression, almost like the dungeons at Hogwarts. He had always felt more comfortable in them, but now he had the urge to redecorate everything.

Instead of redecorating, though, he picked up his wand and aimed at the fireplace, which burst into red flames. It had a warmer effect to his satisfaction.

The morning passed slowly. Draco decided to head to Diagon Alley, where he could prepare for the evening with Hermione.

It wasn't a date at all, but more of a treaty. A peace offer. That made the clothing choice of more importance, because he couldn't just wear fine dress robes to a peace offer.

He walked briskly through the fluttering town, keeping his robes close together. Multiple stares were issued to him, as always, and he sneered down at the ground. He had never had any real friends but Crabbe and Goyle. But they weren't even friends. They had been more like pawns; and now one was dead.

Draco thought bitterly and resentfully of his past. So much pressure. For so long he had never wanted to be anything to the Dark Lord. It had caused him grief and agony. Not only that, but it was what his parent's expected and it was his life that was in peril if he chose to disobey.

He was also left with no family. Lucious and Nacrissa were in Azkaban for life to face dementors. He had visited them last month, and his own mother had gone almost insane. She would soon get the Kiss. As would Lucious.

Draco was angry, yes, that they were forced into that. He understood that he had been in danger of being carted off, too. But it hadn't happened because of his parent's surrendering so quickly. That is what had made Draco do those horrid things for the Dark Lord. His parents loved him, but they had gone too far into the mess to back out then. Draco's life depended on obeying Tom Riddle.

Draco started to pay attention again, and realized that his enemy was walking past. Harry Potter had a bundle in his arms, and Ginny Potter held onto his elbow. A pang of sadness made Draco bite his lip. A family. But then it was swallowed by jealousy.

Harry looked up with the same soft expression he had been using on the bundle wrapped in his arms. When his gaze met Draco's, it hardened to steel. As usual, he nodded a greeting, and Ginny eyed me with peculiarly unforgiving eyes.

"Didn't realize you had a baby, Potter."

Draco's mouth pursed into a slight sneer. He hadn't meant to speak. But his mood was so happy that he hadn't been thinking.

Harry stopped cold. "What is it to you, Malfoy?" He asked, holding the baby closer. I knew what was on his mind and felt just a bit angry that he would assume that.

"I wouldn't _touch_ your baby, Potter, I was just curious. Sorry to intrude, you happy couple go on your way now," Draco mumbled snidely. He walked with his head down past the Potter's, who stood still as they stared after him.

()()()()()()()()()()

Hermione looked in the mirror, and saw a woman that looked lonely, but still somewhat beautiful. Her long brown hair curled delicately around her face with a shine, and her brown eyes were wide and knowledgeable.

The doorbell rang, and she swallowed. He was early – oh, wait, no, he was on time and _she_ was late. Hermione took one last look at her simple sweater and jeans and hurried to the door. She was excited to have some company again.

When she opened the door, she was mildly surprised. Draco had cleaned himself up nice. His blonde hair wasn't slicked back but lay softly on his head, and wore a simple black robe that emphasized his mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Thanks for coming." Hermione said awkwardly. Despite her happiness, she was still wary of the man in front of her. He was a past enemy.

She stepped back to let him in and he smiled, but it was for once a warm and friendly smile. A more mature smile. He hung his robe on the coat rack. "Thank you for inviting me."

He looked around. All Hermione had done was light a fire to make it warmer. The teapot had been set a couple of minutes earlier. There was also a large blue bin with all sorts of decorations bunched inside. "Ready to make my house fit for Christmas?" Hermione asked, briskly walking to the bin. She smiled at Draco from that side of the room, and he couldn't help but smile back. "Sure… why not?"

After a quick mug of hot tea and some polite chatter, Hermione started putting garland around the walls with her wand, making them loop and glitter in the dim but pleasant light.

When she turned to face Draco, he had a wreath on the wall that held candles. Hermione laughed. "You put it on wrong, Malfoy!" She laughed. He frowned. "How in bloody hell did I put it on wrong?"

Hermione laughed again. "It goes on the outside."

The night was fun. There were lots of laughs, and Hermione found herself enjoying Draco's company. When he smiled, it was like a fire, it warmed the room. When he used to sneer a lot, it had the opposite effect.

Finally, it came down to the star on the tree. "Do you want to levitate it?" Draco asked. Hermione smiled sadly. "Ever since I was a kid my parents taught me the muggle way. Without magic. I think I want to keep the tradition."

But as she stretched up on her tippy-toes to put the Christmas star on, she found it was nearly impossible to reach.

"You want me to try?" Draco asked. Hermione, stubborn and stron-willed, frowned and shook her head. "No, no… I'll get it…," She mumbled, and reached up as high as she could. It was _nearly_ there…

"Wingardium Leviosa."

"Dra-,"

But she was already floating in the air, unsteady. "Agh! Malfoy, I said I'd do it!"

"And you are," Malfoy grinned from behind. He watched her struggle in the air as she reached once again to place the star upon the tree. She placed it carefully on top, so he gently lowered her onto the floor, where she stumbled awkwardly. "I could have done it myself," She mumbled defensively.

Draco chuckled lightly. "Okay. Well, it does look quite amazing. We should turn out the lights and see our masterpiece," He suggested.

Hermione, not replying, shot her wand at several lights around her and the room fell into darkness except for the beautiful glow around the Christmas tree.

There was silence as they marveled in their hard work.

"It kind of reminds me of childhood," Hermione whispered suddenly. Draco looked at her curiously. She wasn't crying, but her face had fallen.

"Not me," He contradicted. "our house was pretty bland during my childhood."

Hermione felt a pang of sympathy. "You never got any Christmas gifts?" She asked sadly. He smiled in an even sadder way. "Oh, I received presents… that's all the holiday was. Honestly, I'd trade all those for what I see now. Never even _had_ a Christmas tree. Not even a fake one, in fact."

They fell silent as they both absorbed the new facts about each other. Hermione should have known Draco had grown around a family not interested in fun. He turned out angry, conceded, and mostly lonely.

"Well, you know what? Let's make homemade cookies – the muggle way," Hermione suggested. Draco raised an eyebrow. "I never did that, either."

"I guess you'll have something to learn then."

_So is the next chapter going to be homemade cookies and laughs? Or something else? ReVieW!_


	5. Cookie Crashing

_Let the cookie making begin! Oh, and I put a random Harry Potter poll up on my profile page if you wanna vote! Enjoy!_

Hermione took a package out of the fridge, and set it out on the counter. Draco looked at it. "So this is fun? Waiting for it?" He asked skeptically. Hermione glanced at him. "Just trust me, Malfoy," she said, and tore the wrapping off. There was a bunch of pre-made dough inside.

"I thought we were doing this the muggle way," Draco teased. "Doesn't that involve flour and messes?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at him. "_I'm_ not cleaning up. _You_ are certainly welcome to."

He shook his head. "Let's take this shortcut."

With that, she handed him a spoon. "Scoop out a spoonful and put it on this pan," She told him. He looked at the spoon, and then to the dough. With a slight shrug, he dug it in and put it on the pan. "This is going to be a deformed cookie," He said thoughtfully looking at the pile of chocolate chips and dough. She didn't even answer.

Draco put a couple more scoops on, but Hermione stopped him. "Hey, hey… that's too much. The cookies will be too large," she explained, taking half of the big lump he'd put in the pan and separating it into a whole new cookie.

"You've got to be kidding me," Draco sneered. "Cookies are always better big."

Hermione just smiled. "Not when they take an extra thirty minutes to bake."

When they'd finished two pans of cookies, Hermione picked up one of them. "Now, it's simple. You put them in here," She said, grinning, and shoved the pan in an oven. "and then put the next one in….,"

She set the timer and stepped away. "Now, we wait."

Draco stared at the lit oven. "How is this fun?"

Hermione couldn't control the exasperated laugh. "You are _so_ impatient!"

Draco shrugged. "Yes, I tend to get that way."

She motioned to a chair. He sat down and nodded a thanks. She sat down in the chair across, and then stood up again. "I'm going to make tea," She said nervously, and flitted over to the teapot to fill it. But when it was on the stove, there was nothing left to do but wait and talk. She honestly felt nervous. Talking to an old enemy was bound to get interesting.

Averting Draco's eyes, Hermione sat down again, and looked at her clenched hands on the table.

"Thanks for having me here," Draco said quietly. Hermione looked up, surprised. He struggled to find words as he spoke slowly again. "I really mean it. I was going to have one lonely holiday."

Hermione nodded solemnly. "So was I."

It became quiet again as Hermione thought about Ron. Her ought to write soon. But he was really gone.

Draco thought about Hermione's expression. It was torn between sadness and nervousness. But then she looked up. "I don't mean to get personal or anything, but what exactly do you do for a living?"

Malfoy sighed. "I… well, you don't really want to know, do you?" He asked, his clear blue eyes focused on an invisible spec of dust. Hermione shrugged. "Actually, I kind of do," she said. He looked up, and let out a breath.

"I… I work for the Muggle department at the Ministry." He stuttered. Careful not to show emotion, he looked into her eyes to find the reaction. She had the expression he had expected. Surprised.

"But you-,"

"Yes, yes, I hate muggles."

I looked at him closer. He scowled at the table. Hermione felt her mouth open with amazement. "You don't really, though, do you?" She asked. He looked at her once and then away. His expression was enough.

"Why did you hate me? Muggles and 'mudbloods'?" She asked. But as soon as she said it, the doorbell rang.

She looked at Draco, who looked at her. The same panic lit their faces. "I bet it's Harry!" Hermione hissed wildly. Draco stood up. "I can't let him see me here, he'll kill me and then murder you for even talking to me!"

She ran to the door and called, "Just a second!" and then grabbed Draco's cloak, throwing it at him. "Just apparate," Hermione told him. He rolled his eyes. "Thanks for that helpful point." He whispered, and threw his cloak on. With a quick turn, Draco disappeared, which resulted in a loud snap.

The door opened. Harry stood there, wand out. "What was that?" He asked slowly, looking around. Seeing Hermione safe, he lowered the wand.

Hermione laughed nervously. "The tree lights must have blown a lightbulb," she improvised. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Alright… well, do you mind if I come in?"

She shook her head quickly. "No, come on in! Where's Ginny and James?" She asked.

Harry stared at her suspiciously. "James is sleeping and Ginny is relaxing. I wanted to come talk to you."

Hermione smiled forcefully. "Well, have a seat and we can talk," she said with fake enthusiasm.

He slowly hung up his cloak. "Are you alright Hermione? You're a little… jumpy."

She pretended to look affronted. "Jumpy? What on earth do you-,"

There was a scream. She whipped out her wand and squeaked in terror. But she immediately felt stupid. It was the teapot. With a slight hesitation, she stowed her wand away and blushed. "Er… hot chocolate?"

_Harry ruined the moment!!! XD Review!_


	6. Mistletoe and Rejection

_Sorry for the delay! I have been extremely busy/lazy/blocked for a while now, but it's all good cuz I'm working on it. Long chapter!!! XD Enjoy!_

Hermione looked at the window with a saddened heart. Today, she felt especially sad. It was Christmas Day. Ron wasn't back. Her eyes trailed once more to the letter she had received that morning, and read it.

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry I left. I'm so sorry I can't be there for Christmas. I sent this over as a sign of peace. Please forgive me. We have rounded up almost four of the most dangerous lot. I should be home in the matter of months. Don't forget me, and I hope your Christmas is as cheery as ever. You complete me, and I don't want it to be broken by this. Next time I'll just stay with you. Visit Harry lots, and never be lonely._

_With lots of love,_

_Ron XoXo_

Hermione closed her eyes for a fraction of a second. Then, very warily, she looked at her present, which was unopened on the table. Feeling heavy resentment, she tore open the wrapping paper carefully. She felt the leather of a photo album. Her hands paused on the front, and a tear splashed onto the table. Right on the front was a picture of Ron kissing her softly and lovingly. She recognized it as a memory. Right after the Great War, when Harry had been discovered alive and had killed Voldemort.

With something similar to inner pain, she opened the book, which revealed beautiful, moving pictures. In Ron's scrawl were captions. One picture was of mountains, and a bird flew gracefully through the rich clouds. Beneath this, the caption read, _At the Alp Mountains_.

After flipping through the whole book, the last picture stood out the most. It was one of Ron sadly staring up at Hermione. The caption read, _Forgive me._

With a small sniff, she closed the book. But almost immediately, there was a soft flutter. Followed was a swift tap. Hermione looked over at the kitchen window, where a rather stuck up owl was looking at her snootily. She walked over and opened it. The air was crisp with ice and winter.

The chocolate brown owl walked in, shaking itself of cold and snow. With a hoot, it dropped the letter. It waited expectantly on the counter, its head cocked.

Scooter, Ron's new owl, squawked, irritated, as Hermione gave the supercilious brown owl a treat. It nodded a quick thanks and then took off. The cold air made Hermione shiver, so she closed the window.

"_Squaw!_" Scooter complained, so she rolled her eyes and gave it a treat too.

On the counter lay a note sealed with golden wax. She opened it up, and not to her surprise, was a letter addressed in fancy cursive – from Draco Malfoy.

_Ms. Granger,_

_Merry Christmas. I thought since we will both be lonely this holiday, if you will join me at The Wand for a succulent meal. Send your reply today. If you say no, I'll just visit later when you have time. If you reply yes, I'll pick you up at 5 o'clock sharp. Be ready, Granger. I'm very impatient, you know._

_Sincerely, _

_Draco_

Hermione shook her head, a slow smile spreading over her lips.

She waved her wand at a drawer, and paper whipped out, along with a bottle of ink and a quill.

Still smiling, she wrote,

_Mr. Malfoy_

_Merry Christmas to you, too. Yes, I know you are impatient, so I suppose I'll reply now. I will come to The Wand. On one condition. YOU BUY. _

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

Hermione sealed the envelope in wax similar to Malfoy's, and then opened Scooter's cage. He crowed grumpily. "Yes, I know it's chilly," She muttered as she tied the letter to Scooter's foot. He ruffled his feathers before flying towards the window, landing on the counter. Hermione opened it before he crashed into the glass, and watched the cold bird disappear into the falling snow.

Snickering to herself, she walked past the photo album and sat on the couch. She shouldn't feel sad on a day so cheerful.

* * *

Draco finished putting up his Christmas tree. It looked somewhat off center, but he had dragged it in by hand, and had put every ornament on by hand. The star was next. Appraising the large pine, he finally decided he wasn't going to use magic. He walked into the large, lone kitchen and grabbed a chair. Grunting, he carried it to the tree and got on top.

Altogether, the tree looked nice now. He stepped down from the chair and smiled at his work. He had never felt so proud of anything besides this Christmas tree. It gave him a warm feeling, which spread to his stomach and then to his chest.

Then he remembered those terrible Christmas's so long ago, and it iced over like steel. He sighed, waved his wand, and made the chair fly back neatly to the table.

Anxiously, he paced the hardwood floors. He hoped Granger had gotten the message. He had nothing to do this Christmas Day, and he longed for company. To pass the time, he looked at the Daily Prophet, which was no longer written by Rita Skeeter and now by a truthful young man named Groy Tevenfall.

Draco read, and as he did, his eyes tightened.

_NACRISSA AND LUCIOUS MALFOY, SENTENCED_

_The two previous Death Eaters and servants to Lord Voldemort were finally sentenced to the Dememntor's Kiss after a failed attempt at escape. His son, Draco Malfoy, is to receive a letter shortly on the matter of hand. _

_Though Lucious had pled for mercy, the Azkaban guards had none to spare. They are currently locked up in a heavy cell, where they await their kiss._

He felt his heart race. He was frightened, angry, and upset. They were going to steal his parents' souls!

With an angry cry, he crumpled the paper. As his eyes watered up, he chucked it into the fire, his blue eyes reflecting the flames. He could still see the burning picture of a screaming woman and man, both with long hair and frightened faces.

Draco, knowing he was alone, fell into the sofa and sobbed. He couldn't believe Azkaban had been so harsh as to fall this low. Lucious nor Nacrissa had never paid much attention to holidays, but it didn't mean they wouldn't care about Draco himself.

Worse yet, everyone else had found out about this before Draco, himself. It fueled his anger. With teary eyes, he aimed his wand – right at the bright Christmas tree. With a loud bang, lights shattered and the tree burst into a quick jet of flames. It quickly disappeared, leaving a charcoaled pine tree, which fell to the floor in a blackened heap.

This was why Draco could never have a perfect holiday. Never.

He barely heard the tapping on his window.

* * *

Hermione prepared with some simple makeup and a quick hair arrangement. Everyone knew that The Wand was the fanciest restaurant in London. It was of the most importance that she look somewhat dressed for the occasion.

She had decided that this was not a date, though it clearly seemed like one. It was a simple get together. Draco was bored, and so was she. Nothing to it.

When she finished, her first priority was finding the right shoes. She searched through a couple of boxes, and found a pair of heels which looked pleasant enough.

As she carried them to the front door, there was a knock. She set the heels down and opened the door with a flick of her wand. "Great timing," Hermione grinned at Draco, and he nodded. It wasn't icy, but it was disturbed. Hermione's smile faded. "How's your Christmas going?" She asked quickly, as Draco stepped in and closed the door. He hesitated. "Well," he finally replied. But something in his eyes said otherwise.

Trying to keep the confusion off her face, Hermione picked up the handbag that matched her oufit. She noticed what Draco was wearing and blushed. He wore a black suit and a green tie. It glistened a little with melted snow.

"Are you ready to Apparate?" He asked smoothly. She nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be," she replied as she drew her coat closer.

With a quick spin, the tightness closed about her, and she was thrown in a stiff position as she landed on the ground.

Unfortunately, it appeared to be ice she had landed on. With a gasp of surprise, she flew backward. Preparing for the fall, she closed her eyes, but landed with a dull swish onto someone's jacket. Peering at her savior, she blushed. Draco was blushing too as Hermione stood straight. "Erm, thanks," she said gratefully, her voice shaky. He nodded. "No problem."

Inside, it was much warmer. They waited to be seated, and then told the waiter what they wanted to drink.

"I'll have some Pumpkin juice," Hermione said politely, whereas Draco raised his hand slightly. "A mug of Firewhiskey, please."

With a quick glance his way, she let it go.

The table was lit with a candle. Draco looked at it with interest.

"Are you allured by fire, Malfoy?" Hermione teased. But to her surprise, he shrugged. "I guess maybe I am."

There was an awkward silence, but fortunately the drinks were served. Hermione sipped her juice, and Draco took a long chug, sighing.

"How do you plan to spend your evening?" Hermione asked when the waiter left. He shrugged. "After the meal I was thinking maybe we could just go to your house or something."

She bit her lip. "I haven't been to your house yet," she hinted. He smiled smugly. "Ah, but you have indeed."

She vaguely remembered screaming at Draco in his kitchen the other day. She flushed scarlet and drank pumpkin juice as a distraction. She wished she had ordered Firewhiskey too, now.

Draco appraised his menu. "I'm going to try the meat pie."

Hermione, having forgotten about the food, glanced down. "I guess I'll get one too."

When the food had arrived, they ate in silence. The meat pie was in fact good, to Hermione's pleasure. Draco ate thoughtfully.

"What are we specifically going to do at your house?" He asked. Feeling kind of lost for words, she shrugged. "I guess we can make muggle cookies, since that kind of flopped last time."

He nodded in agreement. "So does that mean I have to be patient?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"I'd better be drinking more Firewhiskey then."

The rest of the meal went rather well, and Malfoy paid for the lot. While waiting for the bill return Hermione brought up something somewhat pressing. "What's wrong, Malfoy?"

He looked somewhat startled by her assumption. "Nothing," he stated flatly. But Hermione shook her head, keeping her eyes locked on him. "You look depressed. You can't be on Christmas," she added. He sighed. "No, no. Don't you worry about it."

He took a swig of whiskey and then pushed the empty glass forward. It was his third.

The bill return was placed on the table by a short man in a tuxedo. He smiled. "Have a nice night. Happy Christmas."

Draco and Hermione stepped out from their seats and walked to the door. They were about to exit when there was a soft ding and a rustle above them. They looked up slowly to see growing mistletoe.

"Ooh, mistletoe!" the woman in the other booth said. She grinned. "Kiss her, boy!"

Hermione shook her head, flushing.

"Well, he's not your brother, right?" She asked, grinning wider. Hermione went to speak again, but Draco suddenly leaned in, his breath smelling of after mint and a soft whiff of Firewhiskey. "She's got a point," He whispered, and leaned into a full on kiss.

Hermione, for a second, was stunned by his act. Then, she fought her way through the seemingly thick cloud her mind had conjured. She shoved Draco away, causing a breakout of whispering. "What are you doing?" Hermione whispered, feeling tears in her eyes as guilt wrapped her stomach.

Draco's blue eyes appraised her, and for a moment she thought she saw sadness. But it was replaced by a guarded expression. "Go home, Hermione," He said.

She stared at him long and hard, aware of the crowd watching and the tear rolling down her cheek. "FINE!" She shouted, and walked through the door.

She slipped on the ice, and landed hard on her leg. There was no one to catch her that time. No Ron. No Draco.

Hermione, embarrassed and angry, scrambled up and Apparated on the spot.

She landed in the safe darkness of her house, which was lit by the dim glow of a Christmas tree. She began crying uncontrollably.

She had betrayed Ron. She had kissed another man, and his worst enemy.

Though not fully understanding why, Hermione picked up the abandoned Wizard paper on the floor and sat down in a rocking chair.

Through those thick tears she finally saw the headline.

_Did you like it? Or not? Review, please!_


	7. An Unexpected Surprise

_Wow… so I haven't done a thing to this story in a while… Guess this is the time to start it up again! xD Enjoy_

Draco sat stoically in the stiff material that made his chair. He'd ruined everything. Like the drunk bastard he was, he'd kissed Hermione, and now she hated him.

Sinking lower into his dark and oppressing thoughts, he was startled by the loud tap of an owl's beak on the kitchen window.

He didn't move. It was just the letter from Azkaban.

_Tap… tap…. TAP!_

Silence. Draco heaved a sigh and stared into the barren fireplace, desolate as before.

And just like that, a large cloud of soot filled the air. Draco shot up, yanking his wand out of the front pocket of his robe. A black blob landed unintelligently on the stone floor, and seemed still for maybe a second.

Up popped Scooter, Hermione's frisky owl. He was no longer a mousy brown but a dark black. His wide eyes blinked frantically, and there was a soot covered letter bound to his foot. It was quite the pitiful sight, Draco thought.

"Is she mad at me?" he asked wistfully, but also a bit angrily. The bird coughed and then held up it's leg.

After unlatching the letter, Draco read slowly.

_Draco,_

_I'm sorry about what happened at The Wand. You were drunk, and it's not your fault. I know why you drank in the first place._

He paused, heeling his jaw clench in anticipation.

_I am terribly sorry about your parents. They may have done bad things, but they were still parents. And seeing how much you've changed over the years makes me wonder if they could have changed too._

_If you're feeling up to it, meet me at my house for those muggle cookies. Bring your patience. Come around at 7 this evening._

_Hermione Granger_

Draco read it once more. Twice more. Hermione was actually apologizing for the thing he had done, and she had written down exactly what he'd thought days before. She had never liked his parents, but somehow she could write how it wasn't right.

Before he knew what he was doing, he held out his arm for the sooty owl, who hopped on suspiciously. Draco gently dusted off some of the coal and walked him into the kitchen. It was cold outside, and if he was going to be going to Hermione's anyway there was no point in letting him go right this second.

"Here," he said, flicking his wand at the sink. Warm water appeared out of nowhere, and Scooter threw himself into it gratefully. He started cleaning himself vigilantly.

Draco's owl, Thorn, gave his companion one measly look before flying to the other side of the room.

"Come on, now, Thorn, he's Hermione's owl," Draco chided. Instantly he felt stupid for defending Hermione's owl, let alone talking to them.

* * *

Hermione watched Scooter fly off before sighing. She had another four hours before Draco would even come… if he even _wanted_ to. It seemed too quiet now, and her present from Ron lay where she'd left it before – on the counter. It haunted her, as the moving pictures brought on unexpected memories.

Shaking off the emotions that threatened to take over, she decided she'd visit Harry again. She hadn't given him her Christmas presents as she probably should've the other day, but it wasn't too late.

As usual, the Potter's were pleasantly surprised to see her.

"Oh, Hermione! I'm so glad you stopped by… in fact, we were going to drop your present off later."

Probably a good thing she'd stopped by then. Wouldn't it be pleasant if they came in while she and Draco were making cookies.

"Oh, um, thanks. I brought yours too," Hermione admitted, and pulled out two presents – one for Harry and Ginny, the other for little James. James was playing with moving puzzle pieces on the floor, laughing hysterically as they darted away from his tiny hands.

They exchanged gifts, and Hermione watched as the two of them opened their gift. It was a miniature replica of Hogwarts, one that had taken her almost an hour to intricately build even with her magic. Small row boats floated towards the cliff, and Hagrid sat in one, the water almost to the rim.

"This is excellent, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "It must have taken you forever."

"It was nothing," she replied modestly.

"Open yours," Ginny said breathlessly, grinning. Hermione tore the neatly wrapped gift open and felt a grin crease her face.

"_The Muggle World_, Volume II. How'd you know I needed this?"

Harry laughed. "It was a lucky guess. I hoped you hadn't already had that one."

In fact, she did. But she thanked them and knelt down to James, who was too young to open his gift.

"James, look what I brought for you!" She opened his present, which was long and fairly large. A toy broom.

Harry was clearly astonished and struck with emotions. His way of handling that was to gruffly say, "I can't believe you found one."

James reached up and probed the broom's handle, awed. He bounced up and down, in what Hermione hoped was enthusiasm.

"He'll probably have to grow up a little before he can use it," she told Ginny. "Don't let Harry get him on it too soon… we don't want him to get hurt."

Ginny nodded seriously, but Hermione could already see the longing in Harry's eyes behind his round glasses.

For the next few hours, Hermione talked and laughed, enjoying James' company and leftover Christmas cookies. But when she checked the clock, it was already almost six.

"Well," she said, "I'll let you guys get back to Christmas vacation."

"Oh, why don't you stay for dinner? I'm making pie, too," Ginny added, winking.

Hermione forced a smile. "No thanks, Ginny, I've got to be getting home."

Harry frowned. Suspicious. She tried to keep the look on her face neutral as he started to speak.

"We insist," he said. It was a test, she could hear it in his voice.

"I've got errands to run, actually," Hermione said, and he didn't look convinced. He looked at Ginny.

"If it isn't a big deal to you, would it be okay if we stopped in to visit tonight?"

"Er," said Hermione nervously, "the house is a mess. I'd rather it not be tonight."

Ginny put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, she doesn't want company tonight. We can visit later, alright?"

He seemed sincerely frustrated, but hid it well. "Yeah, yeah, I suppose so. We'll see you later, Hermione." Was that a _threat_?

She said goodbye and apparated back to her house. It was unusually cold. In fact, it was _icy_ cold. Her breath caught in the air, a familiar feeling making the hairs on her arms rise up.

She saw the dark hooded figure almost as soon as she drew her wand and swore.


End file.
